Brothers Three
by Forbes
Summary: Three young men move in nextdoor to the Halliwells and are not what they seem. Please review, i have chapter two written just tell me if i should continue


Brothers Three

Chapter 1

A medium sized moving van pulled into the draveway next to the Halliwells, followed about half an hour later by a navy blue suburban. Pheobe watched from her window attempting to get a better look at her new neighbors.

"Paige they're here!" she squeeled as she watched the driver climb out. Matthew Forbes stood at a comfortable six foot three inches. His neat hair and dimples only added to his appeal, making him seen innocent and organized. At only 29 years old Matt had become the vice president of financial affairs at Merck Pharmacueticals. Along with a hefty raise came a relocation from New York City.

"Oh! Oh! I hope he's not married" Pheobe sighed longingly. Her eyes widened and a grin crossed her face as a younger male climbed out from the passenger side.

" I would hope not..." Paige trailed off as she realized that every possible adjective used to describe him could be simply covered by "Wow". Matt had a few inches on his brother but Michael was far from short. Mike was considerably more laid back than his brother, even in appearance. Mike's dimples and saphire blue eyes were masked by his five o'clock shadow and wavy hair thrown haphazardly about his head.

The youngest Forbes brother stormed out of the back seat. Max was barely 18 and had attitude to spare. Mike dropped out of college, just a few months shy of his masters degree, when his parents died. Max wasn't fortunate enough to have that luxery.

"Three eligible bachalors in one house..." Paige smiled smugly.

"The young one is barely twenty you cradle robber" Pheobe teased as she pulled her sister away from the window.

"Max will you grab a box or something?" Matt pleaded as his brother started towards the door.

"Max isnt here right now. Max is still in New York with his friends." Max said coldly as he closed the door to his new house. A majority of their stuff had already been moved in, Matt had driven out a week earlier to settle things. Max walked through the Victorian home trying to hide his amazement. A place this size in New York was easly ten million dollars.

This was far from where Max had expected his life to be. He was supposed to be trying to balence athletics with academics, not anger with depression. Max found what was supposed to be his bedroom and plopped down on the bed with a loud sigh. "This sucks" he said into his pillow.

24 Hours later

"Max do you want me to drop you off downtown, I've got a bartending interveiw at one" Mike offered up the stairs.

"No thanks" Max replied, no matter how angry or disgusted he was Max was always respectful.

Mike headed off to his interveiw at a club named P3, what a weird name for a club, he thought to himself as he looked over some lady named Piper Halliwells business card. Mike slowly headed down the stairs smiling nervously as he saw a blonde haired todler and a beautiful brunette.

"Michael Forbes?" Piper asked softly.

"Yes ma'am, thats me, but you can call me Mike" he smiled bashfully and extended his hand which Piper shook.

"Alright, as long as you don't call me ma'am, makes me feel old. Piper smiled and looked over his resume leaving Mike in an awkward silence that was broken by the todler repeating his name.

"M...Mike" The boy smiled happily.

" Yup thats me, and who are you little man" Mike kneeled down to his level.

"Wy...att" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Wyatt" Mike ruffled Wyatts hair.

"It says here you live at 1327 Prescott Street" Piper asked looking intrigued.

"Yes, we sure do, just moved in yesturday" Mike smiled

"Thats right next door to me and my sisters"

"Wow thats great"

"So...when can you start" Piper smiled.

"Umm well...tonight" Mikes eyes widened with his smile.

Their conversation turned to small family chit chat as Mike played with Wyatt. Leo walked out of the backroom carrying Chris.

"Mike is that you?" Leo's jaw dropped as put Chris in his play pen.

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

"This is my wifes club..."

"Your wife? Oh...this is your Piper?"

"Your Piper?" Piper asked crossly. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded as she unsuccessfully tried to freeze Mike.

"Why are you here Mike?" Leo looked at him.

"I..am the new bartender, we just moved in next door..."

"Oh dear god " Leo sank into his chair.

"Whats wrong honey?" Piper gently touched his shoulder.

"Bad...this is bad...both sets of the charmed ones are never supposed to meet let alone live next door to each other."


End file.
